Matthew
Matthew is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Nicaragua, Survivor: Cagayan ''and Survivor: Fiji.'' Survivor: Panama Matthew began Survivor: Panama on the green Viveros tribe. He was an outsider on the tribe early on, and made allies with Rachel because they were both outcasts. Luckily for them, Viveros won the first four immunity challenges in a row and the pair was able to bring in Catherine who was apart of the majority, and felt isolated. At the tribe dissolve, Matthew remained with all Viveros members on the purple Casaya tribe besides Cody. Like before, he was placed in the minority with Catherine and Rachel, and was joined by Spencer and Natalia. At the Day 9 Double Tribal Council, Matthew's new alliance of five voted for Lana but the new majority eliminated Catherine. With their days numbered, Matthew and Rachel led the charge to overthrow the Viveros Alliance by voting for Marina. This was not necessary as the tribe won the next immunity challenge, but their loss on Day 15 meant that Natalia was also voted out. On Day 18, Casaya lost the immunity challenge and learnt that two people would be sent home. Despite their best efforts, Matthew's plan to get rid of Marina was unsuccessful and he was eliminated. Voting History Survivor: Nicaragua In his second chance during Survivor: Nicaragua, Matthew was on the yellow La Flor tribe. The La Flor tribe won the first three immunity challenges and did not have to go to tribal council. When La Flor lost their first tribal council, Hayden was voted out for his poor work ethic around camp and in the challenges. At the Tribe Switch, Matthew was on the blue Espada tribe with Kyle, Vanessa, Adelaide and Priya from his original tribe. Matthew's alliance received a setback when Adelaide was voted out. When they lost the second time, Cody was voted out. Espada won immunity challenges and were safe until the merge. Matthew was on the merged red Libertad tribe, joining with some of his old tribe mates. Matthew voted with the majority on a series of times, voting out Peighton and strong challenge threats, Kyle and Richard. His alliance dominated and continued to pick off the opposing alliance. At the Final Six, Matthew orchestrated a blindside against Liam after becoming increasingly worried for his position in the game. This secured him a spot in the Final Three with Priya and Darcy. However, the jury felt that Matthew was less deserving of the win, mainly because of his plays being too little too late. He only received one jury vote from Kyle as he was bitter against the females. Matthew was named the Co Runner-Up. Survivor: Cagayan Matthew was originally put on the purple Solana tribe during Survivor: Cagayan, being labelled the Beauty tribe. At the first tribal council, Matthew was safe after the women were deemed bigger targets. This led to the eliminations of Peighton and Alexis. Matthew made it to the tribe dissolve, where he, Danielle and Liam stayed on the Solana tribe. Outsiders Ryder was voted out and Lina in a Double Tribal Council. The original Solana were targeted and in the minority at the point. They turned on each other as a result coming into their next tribal council. In the end, Matthew's campaign to be eliminated was more convincing by his opposition and he was voted out in a 3-2-1 vote. Voting History Survivor: Fiji For a fourth attempt at the win, Matthew competed in Survivor: Fiji on the Kuneho tribe, comprised of all former finalists. The tribe early on began to show signs of distrust and rocky relationships. All members of Kuneho began to distrust each other, causing a series of plans and alliances to vote other castaways out. This led to the eliminations of Thomas, Aiden and Summer. With a tribe dissolve, Matthew was put on the green Burra tribe without any of his original tribe mates. As an outsider, he was invited into a majority alliance. The immunity challenge wins of Burra meant that they did not have to exercise their prowess and Matthew was safe. Matthew made it to the merge to find out that none of his original tribe mates did not make the merge. He instead followed his Burra alliance. The minority alliance was unsure of Matthew's allegiance and did not believe he was in the Burra alliance, as they proceeded to vote for the louder Burra members. However, Matthew's plan was quickly exposed and he was voted out, becoming the third member of the jury. He voted for the eventual runner-up Winston to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Matthew is the highest ranking member of the Kuneho tribe. **He was the only Kuneho member during Fiji to be a member of the jury, and by extent, to also make the merge. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways